


and they stopped at olive garden

by possumsrus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk?, Kissing, M/M, Stobotnik, These bitches gay! Good for them! Good for them., im not sure how to tag but here we go, intentionally cheesy writing, olive garden, references to sex but not outright described, short fic, thats about it i think lmk, they do kinda be in love doe, to quote another author: Hmmm. Me not know.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumsrus/pseuds/possumsrus
Summary: Stone and Robotnik are making a long journey to a case, but they need to stop for dinner. So, of course, they go to Olive Garden.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Stobotnik - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	and they stopped at olive garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice to me. I would really appreciate constructive criticism. That's about it, I guess. Please enjoy.

It was another stupid job from the boneheads in the US Government. No one could do it as well as Robotnik, and yet he still felt it was beneath his exceedingly large intellect. However, here they were on the road again to another place that Robotnik didn’t care about and wouldn’t remember after it was done. The mobile lab drove itself, so Stone and Robotnik sat together in the backseat. They were both enveloped in an electronic of some kind, Robotnik with his tablet and Stone with his laptop. A quiet growl pierced the calming silence and Stone clutched his stomach guiltily.

“I’m so sorry, Doctor. I can hold on until we arrive at our destination, I didn’t mean to distract you-”  
Robotnik cut him off with a gloved finger to the lips.  
“No, no. I can’t have my best employee not working at full capacity. That would be a huge setback for my work, and you know I hate setbacks. We’ll stop for some food on the way.”  
“Yes, sir,” Stone murmured, gratefully nodding.  
“Please find somewhere suitable, Stone.”  
In an instant, Stone’s dexterous fingers were tapping away, opening a new tab and finding restaurants nearby.  
“There’s an Olive Garden close…”  
“Yes, yes. That sounds fine, Agent.” He tapped a few buttons on his gloves and the van was making its way to their destination.

They arrived at the restaurant, and were greeted at the door by a host, waiting to escort them to a table. The service was fast and at their request, they were being guided to a table for two.  
“I’ll be your waiter tonight, my name is Paul. How are you two doing tonight?” asked the waiter kindly, because at Olive Garden, you’re family.  
“We’re fine,” Stone said, hoping to keep the conversation polite and not wanting to waste the Doctor’s time.  
“Ok, well, can I start you off with something to drink?’  
“Just water,” the Doctor said gruffly, but not quite rudely.  
“The same for me please.”  
“Ok, well I’ll be back to take your order in just a minute, let me just get those waters.”  
The rest of the meal was uneventful. Stone ordered a simple House Salad, to stay in fighting shape. The doctor ordered the Creamy Mushroom Ravioli. They had had a long day on the road, so they quickly scarfed down their food, grateful for the energy. As they finished their dishes and began to sit back and digest, something occurred to Stone.  
“Doctor, forgive me for being so bold, but you realize the implications of this, don’t you?”  
“Implications, Stone?”  
“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard what they say about us in the office…”  
“I don’t believe I have.”  
Shit. Stone hadn’t predicted that. He assumed that the doctor had at least heard some of the gossip, even though he spent most of his time in the lab. Stone took a deep breath. No going back now.  
“Well, they say that you’ve corrupted me. That I’m just your boy toy who simply sits around looking pretty. And well, here we are eating dinner alone on Uncle Sam’s dime,” Stone explained, as neutrally as possible. He knew full well that Robotnik might lash out for what he was saying, but he almost wanted him to.  
“Stone, would you join me outside for a moment?” Robotnik asked, deceptively calm. As he stood, he slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table and strode away. Stone kept up the brisk pace, scrambling a little before catching up to the Doctor. As they pushed through the double doors, Stone only had a moment to enjoy the crisp night air before the Doctor was on him again.  
“Pin yourself to the wall,” he growled, deadly quiet. Robotnik was often loud and frenzied, but when he was quiet, then things were really serious. Stone complied immediately, finding himself in a position he was often in with the Doctor. Nearly nose to nose, there was barely an inch of space between them.  
“... You dare to disrespect my authority, to- to make fun of me?!” the Doctor was yelling, loud again.  
“N-no, sir!”  
“Then why? Why bring up these- these unseemly rumors to me?!”  
Stone looked downwards quickly, his cheeks burning. He couldn’t even bring himself to mumble a response. Robotnik was a genius. It didn’t take long for him to read the room.  
“Ah, I see. You’re attracted to me, huh? I suppose you could have picked someone worse. I read at higher than a 3rd grade level, unlike most of those military lackeys. I suppose that once you’ve gotten a taste, how could anyone else compete?” the Doctor was grinning now, unable to help himself. Whether it was from mirth or something else entirely, Stone wasn’t sure.  
“So, Stone, is that what you want? You want me to corrupt you?”  
“D-doctor?” Stone questioned, blushing even more. He could also feel a heat elsewhere.  
“Have I made myself clear enough, or are you as stupid as all the other agents? Do I really need to spell it out for you?”  
“With all due respect, sir, you could have brought any other agent and you asked specifically for me.” It was Robotnik’s turn to look away, embarrassed. Ha, bet you didn’t think they’d tell me that little detail, huh? Stone thought to himself, almost chuckling.  
“So?”  
“So, I think you want this just as much as me, sir.”  
“Ha, leave it to government property to deflect from the subject.”  
“I don’t think I belong to the government any more, Doctor.”  
“Perfect,” Robotnik said, a smug look on his face, “Another thing I’ve stolen from the U.S. government-”  
Given the chance, the Doctor probably would have gloated more, but Stone’s lips were on his and his thigh was between Stone’s legs and they were making out outside of an Olive Garden. And for them, it felt like the pasta bowl that is life was truly never-ending.


End file.
